


Pretty Woman

by Gh0st_kiid



Series: Trans* Alois helps the heart [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is trans, Other, claude is also a decent human being, she is a beautiful girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois has been self conscious for as long as she can remember, but Claude makes it all go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Woman

Alois stood in the middle of her boyfriend's room, admiring her body in the mirror Claude had nailed on the wall. Pale skin and a slender almost feminine frame greeted her. Sighing, a small hand picked up a pair of hip pads. "Claude, can you help me?" 

"Butterfly, we aren't going anywhere today, why don't you leave them off?" 

"I don't look like a girl without th-" Alois was cut off, startled by Claude pounding on the wall.

"Listen, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I have told you this before. Your body now is so beautiful. You don't need curves, or breasts to be a girl. Not to me, anyway." He stood behind Alois in the mirror. 

Alois felt tears well up in her eyes. "Claude, thank you," she whispered, touching her boyfriend's stubbly jaw. He hasn't shaved yet. 

Claude buried his face in her hair, smelling the strawberry scent she used. "I promised you to help you transition after we graduate. We only have a semester left." 

Alois smiled at the thought. Being physically a lovely lady for Claude to marry. Maybe getting a big poofy wedding dress. 

"Thank you, Claude. I needed that reminder. When you call me beautiful, I believe it," Alois smiled, letting Claude hold her close. She felt a hand come up and stroked her shoulder, playing with her bra strap. "You have such nice hips," Claude started, resting his hands on his girlfriend's hips. 

"Your breasts are lovely," he smiled, reaching underneath the bra to pinch a nipple. 

"You have a beautiful head of blonde hair," he finished, letting his hands go into the golden hair and pull gently. He kissed the girl's forehead. 

"Claude, you don't know how much I needed this." She closed her eyes. "You are everything I need in my life."

Claude felt the soft lace on the pads of his fingers. "You need a lot more than me, butterfly. But thank you, the sediment means a lot." 

"How about, I paint your toe nails and we call it quits for the day," Claude suggested, picking up the pastel pink Alois loved. 

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. 

Of course, being a girl stuck in a boy's body sucked ass, but being Claude's girl made it suck a little less. A lot less actually. 

A hip pad laid on clean carpet as its owner was curled up in someone else's arms. Its owner would come to need it tomorrow.


End file.
